Music Music Music!
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Ten ficlets based on ten songs for Klaine. Challenge.


**Title:** Music Music Music!

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** Ten ficlets based on ten songs for Klaine. Challenge.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash. I think that's about it.

The challenge is to pick a character, pairing or fandom and put your media player on shuffle. Then, write something based on the song for the character/pairing/fandom. You can only write for the length of the song, no planning before hand or lingering after. You start when the song starts and you stop when the song stops. Don't skip songs either; just go with whatever your player decideds to give you.

* * *

><p><strong>1) "Magic Works" - Steve Claydon, Jarvis Cocker, Jonny Greenwood, Steve Mackey and Phil Selway<strong>

Kurt shook his head a little as he watched Blaine mouth along to the song that was playing. Blaine had actually convinced him to watch "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and Kurt wasn't very surprised when he discovered that Blaine knew almost every word to the song, including the words to the very obscure songs that were played during the Yule Ball scene.

"You're such a nerd," Kurt said affectionately, making Blaine turn to look at him with a pout on his face. "But you're my nerd."

Blaine pouted again and sunk down into the cushions childishly. "I'm not a nerd," he grumbled. "Even if I believe magic works."

The countertenor paused for a moment before blinking and shaking his head. "You are so cheesy and are such a nerd. But I love you," he murmured, leaning into kiss his cheek softly.

**2) "Friends or Lovers" - Marisa**

"Blaine, I can't keep doing this," Kurt said, shaking his head as he sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand not knowing where I stand with you. What are we?"

Blaine frowned and tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean, Kurt?" he asked softly.

The countertenor huffed out a breath and shook his head. "What are we?" he demanded, staring up at Blaine. "Are we friends or are we lovers?"

The dark haired male swallowed. "I thought we were both," he admitted softly. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I love you too, Blaine," he admitted softly. "I really do."

**3) "Getting Acquainted" - Alan Menken**

Blaine smiled as he allowed himself to get lost in the rhythm of "Teenage Dream". The new kid, or spy as he knew him, was watching him with a look of awe and he couldn't help but preen. He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that he was gay. And if he was, he hoped that he could actually get to know this kid. He'd... never felt this way before about anyone.

"Imma get your heart racing in your skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight," he sang, hoping that that would be true.

**4) "Kazemachi Jet" - Maaya Sakamoto**

Blaine pounded on the glass, desperately trying to break it. "Kurt!" he cried, his heart breaking as he watched the tears slid down his lover's cheeks. He bit his lip, pounding on the glass again as Kurt pressed his palms against the glass.

The curly haired male pressed his forehead against the glass, breathing out sharply. There was no way for him to get to Kurt. They were trapped in this glass prison and there was nothing he could do to get to Kurt.

Kurt was mouthing something and Blaine had to force himself to watch Kurt's lips move. "I love you," Kurt mouthed and Blaine felt his heart break even more.

Swallowing, he slammed his fist against the glass again. "I love you too," he said, wanting to shout it to the world. "I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt smiled from behind the glass before a bright light appeared and they vanished.

**5) "I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much" - Repo! The Genetic Opera Cast (Alexa Vega and Anthony Stewart Head)**

"This movie depresses me," Blaine declared, flinching away from the harsh glare Kurt shot at him. "What, it's true! He lied to her for her entire life because he was selfish."

"Warbler Blaine Anderson," Kurt began, his voice icy. "If you do not stop talking so I can listen to Anthony Stewart Head sing, I swear to Gaga that I will break up with you right now."

Blaine gaped at him. "You wouldn't," he said.

"Do really want to test me?" Kurt asked.

Pouting, Blaine fell silent and pressed back into the couch with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Kurt was mean. "It's just a movie," he muttered.

"Shut up, Blaine."

**6) "Exodia" - MTD**

It was absolutely silent and Blaine breathed out a soft sigh. "This is ridiculous," he said, causing Kurt to look at him and laugh softly.

The countertenor nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he asked, snuggling into Blaine's side. "But, Finn wanted to watch it, so we're gonna watch it with him. It's the only type of bonding that can happen between us."

"Over a kid's show like "Yu-Gi-Oh!"?" Blaine asked after a moment, shaking his head. "Your step brother has a weird idea of bonding."

"Shhhhh!" Finn cried. "Yugi's about to draw the final piece of Exoida! Be quiet!"

Blaine gaped at him before shaking his head. "I stand corrected," he grunted. "Please tell me we can watch "Phantom of the Opera" or something after this if my brain is still intact?"

Kurt laughed softly and nodded. "Of course," he replied, leaning up and kissing Blaine's cheek gently. "If my brain is intact enough to remember."

"Hey! Shut up!" Finn cried, causing them both to laugh again. "This is like the best part of the first episode!"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks and shook their heads together. Finn was weird.

**7) "Don't Leave Me" - The All-American Rejects**

"Why is it," Kurt asked as he walked into Blaine's room. "That you're always listening to depressing music when I come over?"

Blaine grinned as he sat up, patting his bed so Kurt would join him. "It's not my fault," he replied. "My iPod's just on shuffle and this is what happened to play up."

Kurt shook his head and sat down next to Blaine, snuggling closer to the other. "I don't understand why you have it. I thought all you had was Disney and Harry Potter."

Blaine pouted. "I have other stuff, you know!" he said, falling back onto the bed. "I would switch it, but I lost my remote and I'm lazy."

The countertenor shook his head and laid down with Blaine. "It is a catchy tune," he admitted, tapping his fingers along with the beat. "Even if the lyrics and the vocals are irritating."

"Leave it to you to dissect a song that I'm too lazy to change," Blaine said with a chuckle, turning to kiss Kurt softly. "Don't leave me."

"I won't."

**8) "The Call" - The Backstreet Boys**

The club was sprawling and Kurt hated it. But, it was for Finn and that was the only reason he and Blaine had come. They normally never went in clubs, but if was Finn's bachelor party, so they had to since Kurt was the best man. "I'm getting sick of this," he shouted over the music to Finn, who was staring at the dance floor.

"Dude! Some chick is making a move on Blaine!" he shouted back and Kurt's head snapped around to look at the dance floor. His eyes narrowed when he saw some blond tramp moving closer to Blaine, obviously trying to get him to leave with her.

"Excuse me," he growled, standing up and forcing his way through the crowds to where Blaine was. "Honey, are you ready to go?" Kurt shouted loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine turned and grinned when he saw Kurt standing there. "Yeah!" he shouted back, completely ignoring the girl as he pulled Kurt's face down to his for a hard kiss.

Kurt grinned and shot an icy glare at the girl standing there gobsmacked. "Then let's go," he said with a grin.

**9) "Honor to Us All" - Beth Fowler, Marni Nixon, Lea Salonga, and Arminae Austen**

Kurt laughed as he listened to Blaine belt out the lyrics to "Honor to Us All" as they watched "Mulan". "Some of us are actually trying to watch the movie," he pointed out dryly as he pushed his foot into Blaine's stomach gently.

Blaine squawked and almost fell off the couch. "I'll have you know that this is my favorite Disney movie," he replied stiffly. "Mulan was my idol when I was little. And she gets one of the best Disney guys."

"No, honey," Kurt replied with a grin. "Belle gets the best Disney guy. She was my idol when I was little. I loved "Beauty and the Beast" when I was little. Still do, actually."

Blaine grinned and stole a kiss. "Then let's watch that one next... but only if I can sing along to it," he said quickly.

Kurt laughed. "Fine. But only if I get to be Belle," he replied.

The curly haired male laughed. "You're on," he said with a grin.

**10) "Don't Stop Believin'" - Glee Cast**

"This is not cool," Blaine said as Wes typed "New Directions" into the YouTube search bar. "This is considered cheating."

"It is not. We just wanna see Kurt before he was in the Warblers," David replied as Wes clicked on the video called "Don't stop Believin'". They were silent as they watched the video, Blaine frowning as he watched Rachel and Finn prance around singing while Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie were in the background.

"This must've been one of their first numbers," he muttered. "Before everyone else joined."

"And what, exactly, are you watching?" Kurt demanded, causing Wes to slam the laptop shut. "That better not have been "Don't Stop Believin'" because if it is, I'm gonna be very annoyed."

The Warblers scrambled for a moment before shoving Blaine toward Kurt. "Take him as your victim!" Wes cried as they all rushed out of the room. "It was Blaine's idea!"

Blaine froze. "I was the only one against it!" he shouted before Kurt kissed him. "It was interesting to see you like that, though."

Kurt smiled a tiny bit and kissed him again. "As long as it never happens again," he said. "Then we're good."

"It won't," Blaine promised before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations:<strong>

**1) "Magic Works" - Steve Claydon, Jarvis Cocker, Jonny Greenwood, Steve Mackey and Phil Selway**

So, my thinking here is that we always see Blaine as a Harry Potter fan because of "A Very Potter Musical" and "A Very Potter Sequel" so I rolled with it for that one. I liked it because I can totally see Blaine serenading Kurt to this song as they watch the movie or having Blaine be able to talk along to every line, including the songs from the Yule Ball. So, there we go!

**2) "Friends or Lovers" - Marisa**

This song is kind of depressing and I didn't want to write a depressing Klaine ficlet. The entire song is about trying to figure out if you're just friends of if you're lovers like the title says. I could have set it during "Silly Love Songs" but I didn't want to do that so I went with them in college and Kurt unsure of where they stand even though Blaine knows. It turned out happy-full in the end, though!

**3) "Getting Acquainted" - Alan Menken**

Short song is short! Gah, this one was soooo hard because it's a piece of score from "Pocahontas" and therefore has no words. I still had no idea what to do, so I did a piece of "Teenage Dream" from Blaine's point of view and a little of his thought process about getting to know Kurt better.

**4) "Kazemachi Jet" - Maaya Sakamoto**

This one is weird. The song is the ending theme to the anime "Tsubasa Chronicles" and in the very first scene we see the two main characters separated from each other by about an inch or so of glass and they're trapped in a weird glass prison. So, I went with that because I don't understand Japanese and it was the easiest thing for me to do. I might make it a longer oneshot but I dunno yet.

**5) "I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much" - Repo! The Genetic Opera Cast (Alexa Vega and Anthony Stewart Head)**

I feel like this one was pretty self-explanatory. I liked the idea of Kurt being a fan of Anthony Stewart Head and threatening Blaine for talking in the middle of one of the last songs in the muscial. And I enjoyed Blaine pouting when Kurt made him stay quiet.

**6) "Exodia" - MTD**

… Soooo, I wasn't sure what to do with this one. It's a purely instrumental piece from a TV show I used to watch as a child and I haven't had the chance to purge my iPod of the remnants of it. So, I decided to make Finn a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fan who forced Kurt and Blaine to watch it. I have nothing against Finn, honestly. I just couldn't think of anyone else to have as the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fan. I think he's weird enough to want to force Kurt and Blaine to watch it with him.

**7) "Don't Leave Me" - The All-American Rejects**

Again, wasn't quite sure of what to do with this one. I didn't want to write a break-up piece, so I improvised. I figured that Blaine would be lazy enough to not want to change the song even if it was a song he didn't like. And thus, this popped up. I had to include one of them asking the other not to leave them. I had to do it; it's adorable and cute.

**8) "The Call" - The Backstreet Boys**

My iPod decided to want to spit out a bunch of songs about cheating or breaking up. So, I decided to have someone trying to go home with one of the boys and have the other get uuuuber jealous. I also figured that Kurt would be the one to be sitting off to the side as Blaine went dancing and thus Blaine would be more likely to be approached by someone wanting to take him home. Besides, I like jealous!Kurt.

**9) "Honor to Us All" - Beth Fowler, Marni Nixon, Lea Salonga, and Arminae Austen**

This one is for my dear beta kazul_king, at least part of it. She adores "Beauty and the Beast" and I figured that Kurt would look up to someone like Belle, who's beautiful and book smart. As for Blaine... well, I love Mulan because she is amazing and I decided to make Blaine love her too. Plus, Darren Criss did an accoustic cover of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" and while it isn't "Honor to Us All" I thought that Blaine would be more than happy to sing along with "Honor to Us All".

**10) "Don't Stop Believin'" - Glee Cast**

I've seen a bunch of fics where Blaine finds videos of Kurt performing season one songs but I don't think I've ever seen one for the first version of "Don't Stop Believin'" so I went with it. I liked the idea of the Warblers throwing Blaine at Kurt like a sacrificial virgin, especially since at this point their dating. I thought it was cute, because Kurt and Blaine are adorable.


End file.
